Truth Or Dare?
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: Some of the Harry Potter kids decide to play a gamne of Truth or Dare. DracoxHarry RonxCho PansyxHermione CrabbexGoyle


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine. I'm making no money off of this.**

**Author's Note: -deep breath- I'm scared, I shall admit it. This is my first fanfictoin that I'm posting on here and I'm not really sure it's all that good. Constructive critism is always welcome, but please, don't flame. I know it's not perfect, but that doesn't mean you should be a jerk about it. (: So, here ya go, and hope you enjoy it. -squeezes my eyes closed and hides-**

**Truth Or Dare**

It was a rainy Saturday, without shit to do in the castle. So we Gryfindors had arranged a party in the Room of Requirement. It was a little after midnight when I found myself with a handful of other drunk ass people in a circle playing truth or dare. It was me, Herminone, Ron, Cho Chang, Draco, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Hermione look at Draco and giggled. She was the total opposite when she was drunk.

Draco smirked and replied, "Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to," Hermione paused and looked around the room, "kiss Crabbe."

Draco's face got pale, but he leaned over nonetheless and kissed Crabbe until Hermione told them to stop. When he pulled back, Crabbe was red, Draco was pale, and everyone was either laughing or looking at them in disgust.

"Ok. My turn. Potter. Truth or dare?" Draco looked right at me and I thought about the question for only a moment.

"Dare." I wasn't scared of anything and everyone knew it.

"Ok. I dare you to knock on Snape's door and throw yourself into his arms and confess that you have deep feeling for him that you can't hide anymore. Then kiss his lips and leave." Draco had a glint in his eyes like he knew I wouldn't do it.

I stood up and said, "Easy enough. Who's gonna watch?" Everyone jumped up and we made our way down to the dungeons and they hid around the edge of a corner as I strode to his door and knocked.

Snape opened the door and surprise flitted across his face. "Potter. What in Merlin's name are you doing down here at this time of night?"

I flung myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and said with as much emotion as I could muster, "Sevie, I have to tell you. I've had deep feelings for you since you first looked me in the eyes in my first year. I've kept it hidden because I was so young, but I'll be old enough soon." Then I kissed him with passion. "Think about it, ok?" Then I turned and strolled back to the group and we ran back to the Room of Requirement, leaving Snape in the doorway, touching his lips.

Once we got back, we all fell to the floor, laughing our asses off.

"Oh my God! 'Sevie?'" Ron roared with laughter and wiped his eyes.

When everyone was back in the circle, I looked around the group and locked eyes with Hermione. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

She looked at me wide-eyed and said with fear clear in her voice, "Truth."

I nodded and asked, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

She looked at Pansy, then at the floor, and nodded. Everyone looked at pansy, then at Hermione, then back again. Pansy nodded with a tinge of pink in her cheeks, though from embarrasment or the alchohol, I had no idea. Then she crawled over to Hermione and put her arm around her shoulder.

Hermione looked up at Ron and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Ron, looking at Hermione, replied, "Dare."

Hermione had that look in her eyes that everyone knew never led to anything good. She looked at me, then back at Ron and said, "Ok. I like what Draco did with Snape, so I dare you to go tell Snape you had a dirty dream about him. And make it good, with details."

Ron gulped with fear, but stood up and we again walked down to the dungeons and hid at the same corner. He walked up to the door and knocked, visibly shaking. When the door swung open and Snape stood before him, Ron stood up straight and said with all the confidence of a lion, "Severus. I had a dream last night about you." He stepped forward a step and continued with a voice filled with lust, "You were under me, and you were screaming with every move we made together." By this time, Snape's face was ruby red. Ron kept going, though, "We went all night, and when we were done, we collapsed onto each other and slept naked in each others' arms under the full moon. I woke up with thoughts of you, Severus, and I just thought you should know." Then he turned around and walked back to us.

Before Snape closed the door, you could hear him murmer, "Damn Gryfindors.."

We got back to the Room, and Ron collapsed into a shaking pile. "D... Damn you, Hermione." Hermione just stood there with a huge grin on her face and looked at Ron shaking with laughter. After a few minutes, Ron sat up and glared at us, as if daring us to say anything.

We all settled back down and Draco said, "That is a long way down there and back, so I suggest that we stay in here the rest of the time." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok. My turn." Ron looked around the room, "Draco. Truth or dare?"

With a lazy drawl in his voice, he replied, "Truth."

Ron nodded and asked, "We've never seen you with a girl. Draco, are you gay?"

Draco nodded and said, "Yes. I am, actually." Everyone's jaws dropped, but Draco ignored it and looked at Pansy. "Pans. You haven't been very active in this little game, so truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied and looked around the room casually.

"I dare you to make out with Hermione."

Pansy looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Not like I haven't done it before." She then crawled on all fours to hermione and sat in her lap and they proceded to make out, so caught up in each other that when Cho cleared her throat loudly, they jumped apart and Hermione blushed while Pansy just flattened her hair and turned to face the group, staying in Hermione's lap.

"Draco. Truth or dare." She asked, looking in Draco's eyes.

"Dare." He replied and looked at her with a carefree expression.

She thought about it for a moment, then said with an evil glint in her eyes, "I dare you to make out with Potter."

My head snapped up to look at him. What every one didn't know was that I've had a major crush on him since the begining of last year. I was totally _**not**_ ok with kissing my crush on a dare.

Instead of Draco getting pale like he did when he had to kiss Crabbe, his cheeks got a slight pink color in them. He crawled over to me and, keeping his eyes downwards, pressed his lips to mine hesitantly.

I gasped. I couldn't help it. His lips were so soft and gentle and _ohmygods he's putting his tongue in my mouth._ His tongue moved with mine in a gentle, playful fight. Then, entirely too soon, he pulled away. But he didn't crawl back to where he was. He sat beside me and grabbed onto my hand and held it.

"Goyle. Truth or dare." Draco looked at Goyle to see that he was looking at Crabbe.

He looked up and said, "Dare."

Draco looked at me and I nodded. He looked back at Goyle and said, "I dare you to kiss Crabbe."

Goyle crawled over and started kissing Crabbe and I looked around the room. Hermione and Pansy were in the corner making out and Ron and Cho were gone. _Hmm.. Ron and Cho.._ Then I looked back up and saw that Crabbe and Goyle had no intention of stopping. I looked at Draco and he nodded. We simultaneously stood up and headed, hand in hand, to the door and down the corridor to his room.


End file.
